Warnawarni Pelangi Natalia
by Chocochino
Summary: AU, warning inside. Natalia boleh pendiam dan tertutup, tapi pelanginya adalah pelangi sempurna yang sangat indah. Luka dan kebahagiaan telah membentuk mejikuhibiniu di hidupnya yang ajaib. For IHAFest Feb 'Warna'


"_Kakak gambar apa?"_

_Yekaterina menatap adik kecilnya dengan lembut, lalu mengusap-usap rambut pirang mudanya sambil menunjukkan sapuan cat di kanvasnya. "Ini pelangi, sayang."_

_Rintik hujan yang baru saja berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu masih berusaha turun dari celah dedaunan pohon apel. Natalia kecil yang belum tahu banyak hal hanya bisa bertanya. "Pelangi itu yang mana, Kak?"_

_Tangan si pelukis itu langsung menunjuk pelangi di lukisannya dan yang ada di langit. Ada sebuah pelangi sempurna ukuran raksasa di sana—mejikuhibiniu—yang melengkung dengan indah. Si adik kecil hanya bisa terpesona._

"_Cantiknya!" dia memekik, lalu menatap kakaknya. "Aku ingin jadi pelangi!"_

_Yekaterina tertawa renyah. "Bagi Kakak," ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya, "kamu sudah jadi pelangi Kakak yang paling cantik."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Warna-warni Pelangi Natalia<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

All the words flow – all my OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, Indonesian, one-shot, AU, Belarus-centric, full description, using human name, no incest, fluffy failed, angst failed, gaje, lebay, Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/General/Friendship, RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**First fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro**for **IHAFest February: Warna**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat Natalia sudah bersekolah dan menjadi bagian dari deretan murid tercerdas di kelasnya, Yekaterina si kakak sulung meninggal karena leukemia.

Saat itu Natalia dan Ivan—kakak kedua Natalia—hanya bisa menahan tangis dan mengenang masa-masa mereka dengan sang kakak yang selalu ceria itu, walau penyakitnya selalu bertambah parah. Selama Yekaterina sakit, yang mereka lihat hanyalah darah. Darah saat batuk, darah saat mimisan, darah di mana-mana. Bahkan beberapa lukisan Yekaterina sempat tertumpah darah, yang bahkan tidak ingin dihapus oleh pembuatnya entah mengapa—padahal noda-noda darah itu hanya memperjelek mahakaryanya saja.

"Biar jadi ciri khas," begitu guraunya.

Sejak Natalia mengerti tentang penyakit kakaknya, dan sejak dia mulai terlalu sering melihat darah keluar dari bagian tubuh tertentu, anak perempuan yang sering memakai baju abu-abu itu memiliki keengganan tersendiri untuk berurusan dengan darah. Namun di saat perempuan seusianya merasa jijik dengan darah, dia hanya akan mematung, sementara memorinya memutar film acak tentang Yekaterina, lalu perlahan konjungtiva itu akan memproduksi setetes air mata.

Maka darah adalah warna merah dari pelangi Natalia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Salah satu kenangan Natalia yang dihabiskan bersama teman-teman sekolahnya adalah waktu Antonio Fernandez Carriedo mengundang teman-temannya untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun di rumahnya. Sebagai teman sekelas, Natalia yang pendiam dan kaku itu diajak serta—mungkin karena Antonio memang ramah pada semua orang.

Keluarga Carriedo sedari dulu sudah akrab dengan laut. Maklum saja, nenek moyang mereka adalah pelaut. Rumah mereka ada di tepi pantai sehingga kalau kau bangun tidur di pagi hari lalu menatap jendela, yang kau lihat adalah matahari yang bangkit menuju cakrawala ditemani gulungan ombak memecah bebatuan karang yang kuat, sementara di salah satu sisinya ada sebuah dermaga tempat bersandarnya kapal keluarga.

Dan untuk tepatnya, kapal keluarga itulah tempat pesta Antonio. Kapal itu cukup besar untuk memuat semua tamu pesta, dan kakak Antonio sendiri yang menjadi nakhoda. Untuk berjaga-jaga, semua orang memakai jaket pelampung berwarna jingga seperti jeruk yang sangat mencolok. Kalau kau memang tercebur, kau akan langsung terlihat di tengah laut.

Saat Natalia sadar, warna jingga benar-benar mencolok. Kadang, dia tidak ingin menjadi murid yang tidak dikenal. Atau kalau dikenal, hanya sebatas seorang anak pendiam dan kaku. Kadang, dia ingin menjadi seperti warna jingga. Mencolok. Dilihat orang. Dia ingin semua orang mengenalnya dan memusatkan perhatian padanya, tidak hanya mengabaikannya begitu saja seperti biasanya. Dan jaket pelampung ini setidaknya bisa membuatnya merasa menjadi pusat perhatian walau hanya di laut saja.

Maka jaket pelampung adalah warna jingga di pelangi Natalia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setiap waktu tertentu, halaman rumah Natalia akan penuh dengan warna kuning cerah dengan warna hitam di tengahnya. Ya, bunga-bunga matahari yang ditanam Ivan akan mekar sepenuhnya, merentangkan batangnya sepanjang mungkin untuk meraih sinar matahari.

Entah karena cuaca di tempat mereka yang memang dingin atau bagaimana, Ivan sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kehangatan dan matahari. Mantel tebal, syal hangat, ataupun—yang paling parah dari semuanya—vodka. Tapi koleksi yang paling didukung Natalia adalah bunga-bunga matahari.

Ivan adalah seorang yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'psikopat' atau semacamnya. Dia terlihat ramah, namun senyumannya mengandung kematian. Hanya saat dia bersama Natalia atau sedang mengurus bunga-bunga matahari yang dia tanam, Ivan bisa bersikap murni baik hati. Apalagi saat bunga-bunga matahari itu mekar semua, dia akan tersenyum bahagia lalu memotret kelopak-kelopak kuning itu dari berbagai arah. Kadang kalau di malam hari Natalia membuatkan cokelat panas untuk Ivan, dia melirik kakaknya sedang mengedit hasil fotonya di Photoshop dan membuat cerita sendiri dengan mengedit foto itu.

Natalia selalu ingin kakaknya yang dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat. Dan bunga-bunga matahari yang bermekaran adalah jawaban dari harapannya itu.

Maka bunga matahari adalah warna kuning di pelangi Natalia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Selain bunga matahari yang dirawat baik-baik oleh Ivan, ada hal lain yang selalu menarik perhatian Natalia setiap kali dia melayangkan pandangan ke halaman rumahnya. Di sana, sangat mencuri perhatian orang, tumbuh tegak sebuah pohon apel hijau yang sangat rindang dengan ayunan terikat kuat di salah satu cabangnya.

Natalia tidak tahu sejak kapan pohon itu bertumbuh di halaman rumahnya. Yang pemilik rambut pirang muda itu ingat, ada sebuah foto tua dengan latar pohon apel hijau yang sudah cukup besar. Saat itu Ivan masih bayi dan ibunya belum hamil anak terakhirnya—alias Natalia sendiri. Sekarang pemuda pemalas itu sedang berusaha keras memikirkan ide untuk membuat skripsi agar bisa cepat wisuda, artinya pohon apel ini sudah berdiri tua sekali. Namun dia masih rajin menggantikan warna hijau daunnya dengan warna putih bunga apel, lalu berubah menjadi warna hijau apel segar dengan bantuan lebah serta kupu-kupu.

Setiap hari cerah dan mata Natalia tertarik pada pohon apel, tangan-tangannya pasti sudah memegang erat tali tambang ayunan, mengikuti angin yang mengayun dirinya. Saat itulah, dia merasa seperti dia bisa terbang, terbebas dari semua masalah yang mengikatnya, dan bisa tersenyum ceria. Natalia yang pendiam sangat sulit diajak bahagia, dan ayunan pohon apel ini adalah salah satu cara membuatnya tertawa lepas, seperti apa yang Ivan mau. Tanpa adiknya ketahui, pengoleksi syal itu sering memotret Natalia saat sedang berayun di bawah pohon, merekam setiap tawa dan senyum yang jarang terjadi itu.

Maka pohon apel hijau dan ayunannya adalah warna hijau di pelangi Natalia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di dekat rumah Natalia dan Ivan ada sebuah taman bermain untuk anak-anak kecil. Dulu waktu Natalia, Ivan, atau bahkan Yekaterina masih kecil, mereka sering bermain di sana, kadang menguasai semua mainan yang ada untuk permainan yang mereka buat sendiri. Kini, setelah semuanya tumbuh besar dan terlalu berat untuk menaiki beberapa jenis mainan yang ada, taman itu dikuasai oleh anak-anak lain.

Taman itu akan kosong saat hujan tiba. Tapi saat langit berwarna biru cerah, anak-anak kecil akan berlari dan berebut tempat di taman bermain untuk bersenang-senang. Para ibu akan menonton mereka, memberi senyuman lebar dan kadang saling bercengkrama sesama ibu—salah satu alasan mengapa gosip dan info lainnya lebih cepat menyebar di musim panas.

Bukan hanya ibu-ibu saja sih yang senang melihat mereka bermain, tapi juga Natalia.

Melihat betapa cerianya anak-anak di taman bermain, Natalia akan mengenang kembali permainan-permainan buatan Ivan dan Yekaterina saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Apalagi di musim panas, saat hari selalu cerah. Dan saat mereka kepanasan serta kecapekan, gerobak es krim sudah menyambut keringat mereka. Saat Natalia beranjak dewasa, kakak-kakaknya sering menggodanya dengan mengajaknya bermain di taman bermain, terutama Yekaterina. Jawabannya selalu sama: TIDAK.

Sekarang, dia kangen dengan ajakan-ajakan itu. Apalagi sejak Yekaterina sakit leukemia. Seakan senyum Natalia yang dulu sangat mudah diumbar itu menghilang seketika seperti dihembus angin. Melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain ceria, Natalia ingin memutar waktu, kembali ke tubuh masa kecilnya, dan bermain lagi bersama kakak-kakaknya. Namun semua kenangan ini, hanya bisa terjadi saat langit berwarna biru cerah. Saat anak-anak itu berkumpul di taman. Untuk membuat kenangannya berputar tentang taman bermain, perlu langit biru cerah itu.

Maka langit biru cerah adalah warna biru di pelangi Natalia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ini terjadi dua bulan setelah upacara pemakaman Yekaterina, tepatnya di hari ulang tahun Natalia. Satu keluarga itu masih setengah berduka, walau mereka berusaha mengatasi kesedihannya dengan caranya masing-masing.

Papa tidak lagi bekerja selarut biasanya, berharap dia tidak lagi kehilangan waktu bersama anak-anaknya. Mama kadang masih melakukan kebiasaan selama Yekaterina masih hidup. Misalnya menyiapkan obat atau lupa melakukan tugas rumah yang dulunya dikerjakan oleh sang kakak, kini dikerjakan olehnya. Kalau sudah begini, giliran Ivan dan Natalia yang mengingatkannya. Ivan menjadi dingin dan bertampang psikopat. Natalia menjadi pendiam dan tertutup. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja di keluarga ini, hanya karena kehilangan satu anggota keluarga.

Saking tidak baik-baiknya, semua lupa hari ulang tahun Natalia dua bulan tambah beberapa hari setelah kematian Yekaterina. Ya, semuanya, kecuali satu orang. Eh, ralat. Dua.

Ivan dan Yekaterina ingat. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan kado dari jauh-jauh hari. Bisa dibilang, mereka berdua sengaja menyiapkan dari awal, karena sang tetua sendiri takut kematiannya datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Jadi dia memaksa Ivan untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu untuk Natalia. Hari ini, mereka—diwakili Ivan—berniat memberikannya.

"Natalia, Kakak bosan melihat kamu memakai jaket abu-abu terus."

Ya, adik kecilnya itu berulangtahun di pertengahan musim gugur. Walau salju jelas belum turun, udara sudah mulai membeku. Tidak heran, Natalia harus memakai jaket kalau tidak mau sakit. Masalahnya, dari semua jaket warna-warni yang dia punya, dia hanya mau memakai warna abu-abu. Tidak ada yang sadar, tapi inilah bentuk kesedihannya.

"Tapi jaket ini hangat, Kak."

"Jangan beralasan."

Ivan mengulurkan kotak ungu berpita ungu yang sudah disiapkan Yekaterina—semua ini dia yang memilih, Ivan hanya berkomentar tidak jelas saja—setelah membeli kado untuk adiknya. Dia sudah curiga, Natalia lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tangan-tangan kecil si bungsu hanya bisa meraba kotak itu tidak percaya, dan membuka isinya setelah terdiam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Natalia sayang. Ini dari kedua kakakmu yang paling manis ini."

Ivan tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua bulan lebih beberapa hari ini, begitu juga dengan Natalia.

Dengan menitikkan setetes air mata terharu, dia memakai sebuah jaket ungu yang manis itu, seakan merasakan kehangatan pelukan kedua kakaknya. Rambut pirang mudanya menjuntai dengan lembut, lalu dia berputar sambil tertawa renyah. Berterimakasih karena masih ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya—bahkan Papa dan Mama belum mengucapkan selamat. Jaket ungu itu berhasil mengembalikan senyum mereka berdua.

"Kakak, ini cantik banget! Makasih ya!"

Maka jaket ungu yang kini sudah kekecilan adalah warna ungu di pelangi Natalia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Ada tiga jenis pelangi: pelangi sempurna, pelangi hampir sempurna, dan pelangi tidak sempurna. Pelangi sempurna memiliki warna lengkap mejikuhibiniu. Pelangi hampir sempurna hanya memiliki sebagian warna, misalnya hanya merah-kuning-hijau atau lainnya. Pelangi tidak sempurna tidak berwarna sama sekali."_

**Muhammad Faris Fatahillah, putra Boim Lebon (penulis Gangway dan Lupus Kecil/ABG)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ah, sepertinya warna nilanya tertinggal.

Belasan tahun lalu, waktu Natalia dikenalkan Yekaterina tentang pelangi, remaja berambut pendek itu sebenarnya sedang kelablakan karena cat warna nilanya hilang.

Ini benar-benar terjadi. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, warna nila tidak terlihat di koleksi cat lukis Yekaterina. Dan untuk mencampurkan warnanya, Yekaterina tidak tahu caranya. Dia berusaha keras untuk mencampur berbagai warna—merah, biru, putih, bahkan sempat warna hitam—namun warna yang dia inginkan tidak muncul.

Yekaterina frustasi. Ivan bertanya mengapa. Natalia tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kedua kakaknya jadi sibuk mencari warna nila untuk lukisan pelangi itu.

"Emangnya kenapa nggak ditunda dulu atau ganti warna aja?" Ivan bertanya penasaran. "Apa lukisannya penting banget sampai warna nila itu wajib ada?"

Yekaterina menjawab dengan gumaman lirih, "Ini buat Natalia."

"Hah?" Ivan mengeraskan suaranya. "JADI INI BU—mph!"

Mulut pemuda itu dibekap oleh tangan kakaknya. "Jangan keras-keras!" omelnya dalam bisikan mengancam. "Ini kejutan, tau! Jadi Natalia bisa ngeliat pelangi terus!"

Ivan menghembuskan napas panjang setelah mulutnya bebas. "Oh, jadi itu maksudnya."

"Ngerti kan, sekarang? Makanya warna nila itu harus ada! Tapi kalo aku beli, susah! Ada yang ukuran kecil, tapi udah sepaket sama warna lain, padahal koleksiku masih banyak banget. Ada yang nggak paket, tapi isinya kebanyakan. Dua-duanya tuh sama-sama mahal!"

Yekaterina meremas rambut pendeknya. "Aku harus gima—"

"AKU PULANG!"

Kedua tetua itu tersentak. Adik kecil mereka sudah pulang, tangannya masih menggamit erat tangan Mama. Astaga, mereka boleh pulang cepat hari ini karena para guru mau rapat, tapi bukan berarti adik mereka tidak pulang cepat juga, mengingat dia masih _playgroup._ Seperti biasa, mereka berempat saling memeluk dan mencium pipi, lalu Natalia akan tersenyum ceria sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kakak, hari ini aku mendapat cat baru!"

Yekaterina dan Ivan mendengarkan dengan manis. "Lalu?"

"Iya! Hari ini ada yang datang ke sekolah, badannya tinggi dan besar! Dia memakai benda aneh di hidungnya, seperti kaca. Itu apa, Kak?"

"Ah, itu kacamata, untuk mereka yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," Yekaterina menjawab. "Lalu?"

"Dia memberiku sekotak cat! Dan dia menyuruh semua melukis pelangi di kertas. Semua tidak ada yang tahu pelangi, kecuali aku, Kak! Jadi aku yang berteriak paling keras, 'Pelangi itu yang ada di langit setelah hujan, cantik!' begitu!"

Keduanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, lalu saling berpandangan, dan Ivan yang bereaksi. "Lalu, catnya mana?"

"Ah, iya!" Natalia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, lalu mengeluarkan semua isi tas ungu—warna kesukaannya—ke lantai. Cat itu ditemukan, kakak-kakaknya tersenyum girang. Yekaterina bisa melanjutkan lukisannya, lalu memberikannya pada Natalia yang langsung melompat-lompat girang. Dan lukisan itu masih terpajang di kamar sampai sekarang. Saat dia tahu cerita tentang cat itu dari Ivan, dia tertawa sendiri.

"Jadi, kalau aku tidak bercerita tentang cat, lukisan itu takkan pernah selesai. Begitu?"

"Yah, begitulah," Ivan tersenyum, memandangi bibit-bibit bunga mataharinya yang baru selesai ditanam. "Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Sangat. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada pemberi cat nila itu, entah ke mana dia sekarang. Mungkin sudah pensiun sebagai _sales._"

Maka cat itu adalah warna nila di pelangi Natalia.

***OWARI!***


End file.
